


Man's Long Shadow Driving On [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Format: AVI, Format: Streaming, Gen, Road Trip, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU vid made for the 2009 <span><a href="http://SPN_J2_BigBang.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://SPN_J2_BigBang.livejournal.com/"><b>SPN_J2_BigBang</b></a></span> Challenge for <span><a href="http://elanorelle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://elanorelle.livejournal.com/"><b>elanorelle</b></a></span>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/170852">story of the same name</a>. This video will make a lot more sense if you read her fic first. The basic premise is that the boys grew up with both parents living a normal life, but discover the supernatural world when they got on a road trip as young adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Long Shadow Driving On [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man's long shadow driving on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170852) by [elanorelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorelle/pseuds/elanorelle). 



> Source material from Supernatural with a few clips of Corner Gas

**Song** : Optimus by Steve Jablonsky  
 **Download** : [AVI](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/SPN-Road%20Trip%20Vid-paraka.avi) (49.2MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 2:48


End file.
